princess_connectfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyako Izumo
Miyako Izumo (出雲宮子) is a Character in Princess Connect Re:Dive. She is a member of the guild 'Diabolos'. Appearance Miyako is a fiend-race member in Astrum (though she's a ghost) with pale blue hair and red eyes. Her hair is separated into two sections with most of it hanging out down to her knees and two little parts sitting atop her head. She also has side bangs that curl around her face. In real life her hair is shorter, only reaching her back rather than her knees, and is black in colour. Her eyes are light brown. Her weapon is a giant spoon in her Initial Card and giant wolf-like paws in her Halloween Card Personality Miyako has an endless appetite for pudding, and often makes it her top priority. She gets extremely angry when pudding gets taken away from her or if someone else eats her pudding. When it comes to the rare occasions where pudding is not on her mind, Miyako acts fairly childlike, and occasionally plays pranks on others. History Astrum Before Re:Dive Coming Soon Main Story Coming Soon Initial Card Coming Soon Halloween Card Coming Soon Trick or Pudding Coming Soon Real Life Miyako regularly haunts Yuuki in his room, often annoying him and asking him to make or buy her pudding. Efforts to try and stop her have proven futile, due to her persistence and the ability to turn intangible and invisible. Despite this, Miyako and Yuuki eventually grow quite fond of each other, with Miyako becoming willing to share a scoop of pudding with Yuuki, and him moving to defend Miyako from incoming traffic on instinct. It is unknown how she became a ghost, as she has no memories of her death. Trivia * Miyako is often referred to by fans as 'Pudding' or 'Pudding-chan' * Miyako is close friends with Shinobu Kamiki, due to Shinobu's ability to communicate with ghosts and perceive Miyako even when invisible. She is also the only one besides Yuuki to have met Miyako in real life. * Miyako, being a ghost, plays the Legend of Astrum by entering a mimi, rather than donning the device herself. * Some of the types of pudding that Miyako has demanded of Yuuki include: Delicious Pudding, Premier Super Delicious Pudding, Omega Pudding and Ultimate Pudding. * Other notable roles by Sora Amamiya, Miyako's seiyuu, include: ** Akame (Akame ga Kill) ** Elizabeth Liones (7 Deadly Sins) ** Aqua (Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo!) ** Shiho Kitazawa (iDOLM@STER Million Live) ** Touka Kirishima (Tokyo Ghoul) ** Dorothy (Granblue Fantasy) ** Valkyrie Thrúd (Fate Grand Order) Quotes * "I definitely won't give anyone else my pudding! If you try to steal even a bite, I'll haunt you in your dreams!" * "Ghosts are things that people are scared of, you know. You should also be more scared!" * "Umm...! You and pudding, which one is more important? ... You and pudding? Yeah, both!" * "It's not fair if only I get to be a ghost! You should also die so that you can be a ghost, too! That way, we can be together forever!" — Category:Characters Category:Diabolos